


Differences

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Differences

Stella focuses on similarities over differences most of the time. The differences are superficial, for one, and, secondly, at moments such as this one, when she’s pressed in between them and can feel the differences-in their skin, in their scents, in the way they kiss and touch; pleasantly dizzying.

There’s a sense of relief, not unlike the rush of cool air coming in through the window that wakes her a few hours later, at the way they look at one another over her shoulder. She thinks about it as she pulls on her clothes and slips into her shoes, as she glances at the two of them, entwined together, and slips quietly out. This arrangement isn’t solely for her, but she feels like an intruder at the same time that she feels more wanted than she ever has in her life. It’s a strange sort of comfort, knowing that they have each other and don’t really need her, one that comes from the sense of freedom that will draw her back over and over again even as she pulls further and further away.


End file.
